Surfing and body boarding are well-known water sports that consist essentially of a vessel (i.e., board) that has an upper surface that may support things not limited to a rider; and a lower surface that comprises a leveling and or steering device such as a fin used to provide balance and steering when propelled for example, by a motor, current, swell, wave, etc.
In some instances, a tether (leash) may be used to connect things to a board so that should the two separate, neither could exceed a distance greater than the length of the leash for example. Therefore, the use of a leash has become a popular addition to many boards (including but not limited to any vessel including a surfboard, body board, boogie board, wind surfing board, boat, or other similar applications that comprise a leveling device and incidence of separation that may include retrieval).
The length of a tether may vary depending on the vessel being used. When regarding surfboards, it may be typical for the length of a leash to be approximately the length of the board to which it applies. Generally, the leash has a first end that originates at an area on or above an upper surface of a board and a second end that comprises means to connect to a rider, either directly or indirectly.
When a vessel is not in use, being transported, stored, or otherwise not requiring a leash, the leash may be stored about the vessel. For example, a leash may be looped and or winded about a board with a second end anchored to a portion of the leash or looped around a fin. Loops currently available are not designed to properly secure to its leash or fin. As a result, it is not uncommon for a stored leash to become undone.
The following are some examples that provide attempts to secure a leash, and include,
Publication No. US 20120305725 (Dacow) is for a Leash Anchor and Board Incorporating Same. In FIGS. 25A-25F Dacow discloses how a slit may be formed in the actual body of the board that is designed to particularly capture a support strap 200 within notch 710. Dacow at paragraph [0038].
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,532 (Snyder) is for a Clip for Surfboard Leash. As shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, a clip is attached to a portion of a leash with a notch formed thereon, which is capable of connecting to a portion of the leash when wrapped around a board. The clip is removeable (Snyder at col. 3, lines 3-7).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,270 (Hanson et al.) is for a Surfboard Leash Retainer. As shown in FIG. 1, the invention is for a clip retainer that is attached to the forward end of a surfboard and retains the second end (i.e., “distal or surfer ankle attachment) when being transported (Hanson et al. at col. 1, lines 35-40).
Because the references require altering the appearance of the board (Dacow) or addition of retaining pieces (Snyder and Hanson et al.) there is a need in the art for improved means to secure a leash to a board that overcomes the current obstacles.